


Not alone

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: “Where are your friends?” Bart asks.“I had to leave them.” It is everything he says because he is sure a better explanation is unnecessary with her. “And yours?”“I had to kill them.” She doesn’t add any extra information because she knows Dirk understands.





	Not alone

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this fic the moment I finished the second season and for reasons, I forgot about it and today I just found it. So I decided to publish it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the reading.  
> (English is not my first language so sorry for the mistakes)

They are both alone when they find each other. They are both tired after everything that has happened so Dirk doesn’t run and Bart doesn’t try to kill him. Instead, they stay together in complete silence. They have been trying to understand their existence in the world; why they are here and why they have those powers. They have been trying to understand... But it is impossible and at the end they only see chaos and death.

Bart has left the facility of Dark Wing. She thought that was her place. Bart believed it would be better for her and the world to remain in that white cell but in the end she knew it was another mistake made by her. So she ran away and killed the people the universe told her to. She had to do it. She had to kill even him. It was bad for people like her.

And once again Bart was alone in a world she can’t understand and without any friends.

Dirk has left Todd and the rest of the team. After another case he had to go; too much death and suffering. He had to go because he is immune to almost everything but not the rest. The rest can die. Todd and Farah had been in danger one more time, he has seen then covered in blood and bruises and he couldn’t stand it anymore. They could have died because of him; because of his stupid ability. Therefore he left them behind, losing one more time his only friends.

And once again Dirk was alone in a world she can’t understand and without any friends.

When they see each other, it feels like a relief. None of them can die, none of them will betray the other. And for some strange reason, they feel like home. Maybe they don’t understand their existence but they understand each other. They are lonely and lost in a world they don’t comprehend and with people who will never understand how it feels to be them.

“I’m tired...” Bart sighs. “I don’t want to kill you anymore...” Dirk doesn’t say anything because it feels like she hasn’t finished yet. “I never... I just wanted to kill you because you were the only person I knew and killing is the only thing I knew how to do the first time we meet.” Dirk nods because it makes sense. Bart is a person he can understand.

“It’s good to know it wasn’t personal.”

“I guess I misunderstood what the universe was telling me.”

“That happens to me all the time.” He smiles because he understands how that feels. The universe is weird and most of the time unclear with its own desires.

“Where are your friends?” Bart asks.

“I had to leave them.” It is everything he says because he is sure a better explanation is unnecessary with her. “And yours?”

“I had to kill them.” She doesn’t add any extra information because she knows Dirk understands. They are the same; their powers are not the same exactly but they come from the same place. They don’t understand the world but through their actions everything is a bit better. “I am alone again, just like you.”

Dirk is about to nods when he realizes something. The universe is speaking right now and is being perfectly clear in this moment. Dirk looks at Bart. They are the same. They are lonely and desperate and tired... This encounter was meant to be. They can survive almost anything and their powers are so different but can work together so well. And the moment their eyes meet Bart understands what he is thinking. They are not alone. They don’t have to be alone anymore.

And for one second the universe makes sense to them. They laugh carefree. Bart takes Dirk’s hand and the contact feels so warm and kind... They don’t have to be alone. They won’t be alone.

“We could be friends.” Bart says and it sounds like she is asking for something.

“No.” Dirk says with a bright smile. “We are actually friends.” Dirk is almost crying when he says those words. He is so happy. They are not alone.

They are not alone.

Bart squeezes his hands and laughs alongside Dirk. For the first time in forever the universe makes sense and it feels so good and nice... Dirk rests his head on her shoulder and closes his eyes; Bart closes her eyes as well and breaths. The only thing they ever wanted was to not be alone and finally, their wish has been granted.

They are not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> The end of this season gave me so many feelings and I didn't know what to do with them so I wrote this.
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Link to my tumblr as a writer: [Tumblr](https://the-hawk-eye-fics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
